Soledad
by KuroiBlackRose
Summary: Ni siquiera cuando los puños comenzaron a sangrarle y las lágrimas de frustración amenazaron con desbordarse consintió detenerse. Empezaba a dudar de si lo conseguiría, si lograría recuperar a Sasuke."


Muy buenas ñ__n

Aquí vuelvo con otro mini one-shot, menos trágico que 'End' pero algo dramático, igualmente.

Espero que os guste, se agradecen reviews *^*

_Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Si fueran míos… si fueran míos xD_

La luna llena brillaba clara en un cielo negro y sin estrellas, iluminando suavemente las calles de Konoha. La luz que aportaba era suficiente para caminar sin miedo a tropezar con algún obstáculo imprevisto, pero, de todas formas, la visibilidad nunca había sido un problema para Sasuke.

Como movido por una extraña fuerza invisible, recorría la Aldea en penumbra con la misma facilidad y rapidez que el que da un paseo por su casa. Se había marchado de allí hacía aproximadamente un año, y aún recordaba perfectamente hasta el más estrecho de los callejones.

Como todo, su memoria era excelente.

Se detuvo durante unos segundos frente a la pared de un edificio y, tras comprobar que no se acercaba nadie, se encaramó de un salto en uno de los tejados. Continuó su camino por encima de las tejas, dejó atrás casas y locales, acelerando inconscientemente el ritmo de su marcha a medida que se acercaba a su objetivo.

Tal era su ansia que cuando llegó a los barrios más exteriores y pobres de la Villa, jadeaba del esfuerzo. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan excitado, tan vivo. Decididamente, se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

**Flash Back ***

_Salado. _

_Ese era el sabor de las lágrimas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lloraba que Sasuke casi había olvidado lo que era, lo que se sentía. Y no le gustaba recordarlo. Se pasó con brusquedad un puño por la cara para limpiar el rastro de humedad y borrar así la evidencia de su debilidad. _

_No sabía por qué, después de casi un año de vivir en la más absoluta indiferencia, trabajando por mantener a raya sus sentimientos, estos volvían a florecer. De pronto, podía ver y oír. Sentía dolor de nuevo, un dolor aplastante que le desgarraba el alma, que lo partía por la mitad y lo hacía sentir… vacío. _

_Se llevó una mano al pecho y crispó los dedos en torno a la tela blanca de la camisa que vestía, tembloroso. _

_Varias preguntas se repetían en su torturada mente, en la que comenzaban a aparecer los recuerdos que tanto se había esforzado por reprimir; Por qué. ¿Por qué su muralla se había roto? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser un insensible, de vivir su vida en tercera persona, para volver a tomar consciencia de la realidad?¿Por qué ya no era un mero espectador?_

_Con cuidado, hizo fuerza con los brazos para levantarse. Apenas se hubo incorporado, una maraña de imágenes, cada cual peor que la anterior se abrió paso en su cabeza. Su familia asesinada, Itachi, venganza, Orochimaru, poder, sangre, dolor. _

_Echó la cabeza a un lado y vomitó sobre el enmoquetado suelo. _

_Pero el mareo no cesaba. Su vida pasó frente a él en diapositivas, haciendo que todo le diera vueltas y más vueltas. Revivió con horror la muerte de sus padres, su decisión de venganza, su búsqueda de poder, los capítulos más amargos de su existencia. _

_Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó, torturado. Su grito de desesperación resonó en la habitación durante unos segundos, vibrando contra las frías paredes vacías. Se estaba volviendo loco. Lo sentía, la cordura y el control escapaba de sus manos, convirtiendo su privilegiado cerebro en un agujero negro del que no podría escapar. _

_Volvió a gritar tratando de liberarse de su angustia, de su pasado, pero esta vez su grito no fue un simple alarido, sino que pudo escuchar claramente un nombre; Naruto. _

_Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, confundido ante su repentino acto. ¿Por qué se acordaba ahora de él? Cerró los ojos y trató de rememorar su imagen. Para su sorpresa, le resultó extrañamente fácil. Sus ojos azules y brillantes, su rostro moreno, sus cicatrices, su cabello rubio y desordenado, siempre de punta, se dibujaban en su cabeza como si de una fotografía se tratase. _

_Y lo entendió todo._

_Había sido él, el rubio ruidoso, el que había destrozado su muralla de hielo. Entendió que había soñado con él, con su muerte, y que esa era la causa de sus lágrimas. Estaba decidido, esa misma noche iría a verlo, aunque solo fuera para contemplarlo desde las sombras. _

**Fin Flash Back**. *

Y allí estaba. Recuperar las emociones le había supuesto reencontrarse con la parte más humana e impulsiva de su carácter, que lo habían guiado a entrar furtivamente en la Aldea, arriesgándose a que cualquiera lo encontrara, por un mero capricho.

Pero necesitaba ver a Naruto. Lo necesitaba para seguir viviendo, porque su estabilidad mental dependía de él. Sigiloso como un ratón, descendió por la fachada de la casa del Jinchuuriki, dejándose caer con suavidad sobre el alfeizar. La ventana estaba cerrada pese a ser verano, y acumulaba más polvo del que Sasuke consideraba normal, aún tratándose de Naruto.

No necesitó colarse en la casa para saber que llevaba tiempo deshabitada.

Una agobiante sensación de malestar le recorrió entero, haciéndolo estremecer de terror. El frío se instaló en su cuerpo y sintió la boca seca cuando chasqueó la lengua para mostrar su inconformidad.

Sin detenerse un segundo más, se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí, sin querer preguntarse qué sería de él. Debía dejar de lado sus problemas, al menos hasta que volviera a su guarida y pudiera enfrentarse a ellos en soledad.

Soledad. Al parecer, esa sería su condena.

Naruto se esforzaba por hacer fluir el chakra de manera constante por todo su cuerpo, manteniendo a su vez el equilibrio. Su postura era la adecuada: piernas cruzadas al más puro estilo indio, espalda recta, ojos cerrados y brazos en posición de buda.

Pero una buena colocación no servía de nada si no estaba concentrado, y Naruto distaba mucho de tener la mente en blanco. Nunca se le había dado del todo bien ese ejercicio, pero estaba dispuesto a practicar hasta lograr encontrar la sintonía perfecta con sus dos chakras.

Pese a todo, esa noche no estaba motivado ni inspirado. Con un suspiro de impotencia, se dejó caer sobre la hierba y clavó su mirada azul en el cielo de la noche. Habían pasado exactamente trescientos sesenta y cinco días desde la última vez que viera a Sasuke, desde su última batalla. Trescientos sesenta y siete desde que él mismo abandonara Konoha para someterse a un entrenamiento con ero-sennin, un entrenamiento que, muy posiblemente, le devolvería a su amigo.

Porque no soportaba haberlo perdido.

Con un rugido de rabia, comenzó a dar puñetazos sobre la hierba. Imaginó que el césped contra el que descargaba su ira era en realidad el blanco rostro de Orochimaru y lo golpeó con toda su alma.

Ni siquiera cuando los puños comenzaron a sangrarle y las lágrimas de frustración amenazaron con desbordarse consintió detenerse. Empezaba a dudar de si lo conseguiría, si lograría recuperar a Sasuke. Se puso de nuevo en pie y, tras patear con fuerza una piedra, inició el camino de regreso al Balneario en el que se alojaba con el viejo Jiraiya.

Esa sería la primera noche en dos semanas que dormiría bajo techo. Porque necesitaba consuelo, porque no podía cesar de entrenar y al mismo tiempo no se concentraba para hacerlo si por su mente solo rondaba la imagen de Sasuke.

Porque, a pesar de que el Uchiha estaba haciendo méritos para ganarse su odio, él simplemente podía soñar con el día en el que ambos volverían a luchar en el mismo equipo. Del amor al odio hay solo un paso, y Naruto bailaba entre la finísima línea que separaba ambos conceptos.

Caminó con la cabeza gacha, recorriendo el estrecho sendero con la mirada fija en el suelo, demasiado cansado como para levantarla. Solo cuando una figura encapuchada de poderosa aura pasó junto a él, en dirección contraria, alzó la vista. Se detuvo en seco. El corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, la respiración repentinamente agitada, un cálido presentimiento.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, la figura ya se había alejado un trecho y amenazaba con desaparecer de su campo de visión.

¡Espera!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Sasuke!

El misterioso encapuchado se limitó a ladear la cabeza y a Naruto le pareció ver que sus ojos eran rojos y brillantes, poderosos como todo él.

Lo había encontrado.

Radiante de felicidad, se dispuso a echar a correr tras él, pero pronto descubrió que era incapaz de moverse. Estaba paralizado, probablemente gracias a algún genjutsu made in Sharingan.

- Cabrón…- murmuró al darse cuenta de que se le había vuelto a escapar.

Pero esta vez, le había dado algo en lo que pensar. Sasuke venía de Konoha, de eso no le cabía menor duda.

Sonrío.

Recostado contra la rama más alta de un árbol, apenas unos metros alejados del rubio, Sasuke también sonrío. Se sentía preparado para enfrentarse de nuevo a la vida de oscuridad que había decidido llevar porque ahora, no estaría solo.

Unos ojos azules muy brillantes lo acompañarían e iluminarían su camino.


End file.
